Amor e ética
by nicole2712
Summary: Depois de Isabella Swan dar entrada no hospital por mais uma tentativa de suicídio, ela conhece seu novo psiquiatra Edward Anthony Masen. Ele será capaz de ajudá-la a superar seus traumas? *Realmente péssima em resumos kkkkkk*
1. Chapter 1

O nome título da fic é provisório porque não consegui pensar em nada melhor

aceito sugestões ^^

* * *

><p><strong>O Pesadelo outra vez<strong>

**POV James**

Enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas nas sacolas Vick entrou na cozinha e aproximou de mim

- Já vai amor?

- Sim, vou levar o jantar pra ela e me certificar que ela coma e tome os remédios, mas não demoro mais que uma hora.

- Claro – ela me deu um suave beijo nos lábios e foi até a geladeira pegar algo – leva essa sobremesa pra ela também – ela me entregou um pote com o delicioso pudim que ela tinha feito, Vick é maravilhosa e sempre me ajudou a cuidar de Bella, ela sabe como minha irmã é importante pra mim.

- Ela com certeza vai amar, você sabe quanto ela gosta de doces – coloquei o pote junto com as outras coisas – bom é melhor eu ir – dei um beijo em minha esposa peguei as sacolas com a comida que eu levaria e minhas chaves e fui para a garagem pegar o carro, o caminho até o apartamento da minha irmã não era tão longo e em poucos minutos eu cheguei.

Deixei o carro fora da garagem, hoje não pretendia demorar muito, peguei as sacolas do banco do passageiro e fui para o prédio, cumprimentei o porteiro que já está mais que habituado a minha rotina, faz anos que eu venho aqui todos os dias, pelo menos três vezes ao dia.

Eu tenho que me certificar que ela está bem, eu, meu filho e Vick são os únicos que ela deixa se aproximar. Ela não sai, não fala com ninguém a não ser meu filho, ele sendo o único que consegue colocar sorrisos no rosto dela, mesmo esses não chegando aos seus olhos.

Me dói ver ela nessa situação, ela é minha pequena, se eu pudesse eu arrancaria tudo o sofrimento que ela passou e toda a dor que ela ainda sente, mas infelizmente eu não posso, então me certifico que ela tenha tudo que precisa.

Peguei o elevador e em poucos minutos já estava na frente de sua porta, quando a abri vi que estava tudo escuro, ela devia estar no ateliê. Acendi as luzes e fui até a cozinha deixar as coisas que eu trouxe e fui procurá-la no ateliê, mas ela não estava lá.

- Bella eu trouxe o jantar – chamei enquanto ia até seu quarto, a porta estava encostada e a luz acesa, quando eu entrei a encontrei deitada na cama e parecia estar dormindo, fiquei aliviado, geralmente ela só dormia a base de calmantes, mas meu alivio durou pouco e se transformou em pânico quando eu vi o frasco de calmante que eu tinha comprado essa semana estava com apenas alguns comprimidos em cima do criado mudo.

- Não, não – corri até ela desesperado – de novo não – quando toquei nela ela já estava meio fria – não faz isso comigo Bella – peguei ela no colo e sai do apartamento o mais rápido que pude, eu precisava levar ela para o hospital, chamar uma ambulância não era uma opção, poderia demorar muito, peguei o elevador, e orei pra ele ir rápido, quando as portas se abriram eu corri para o meu carro, ouvi o porteiro me chamar quando passei pelo holl de entrada do prédio, mas eu não lhe dei atenção minha prioridade era salvar minha irmã, coloquei ela deitada no banco de trás , fui para o acento do motorista e dirigi o mais rápido que podia sem causar um acidente para o hospital, no caminho liguei minha esposa

- Vick vai pro hospital o mais rápido possível.

- O que aconteceu James? Ela perguntou com a voz preocupada

- A Bella Vick... – a minha voz falhou

- O que aconteceu com ela amor?

- Ela tentou suicídio de novo.


	2. Chapter 2

**PoV Edward**

Eu tinha uma nova paciente, Isabella Swan, uma jovem de 27 anos, que deu entrada no hospital por tentativa de suicídio, isso é relativamente normal por aqui, casos como esse acontecem dia sim, dia não, mas o que me deixou impressionado é que essa não é sua primeira vez aqui por esse motivo, lendo sua fixa vi que ela já foi internada por ter cortado os pulsos numa tentativa de suicídio a mais ou menos uma no atrás, quando eu ainda não trabalhava nesse hospital.

Fui até seu quarto checar seu estado, depois de checar os aparelhos e ver que estava tudo em ordem me aproximei da cama, e me deparei com a mulher mais bonita que já vi. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos, o rosto em formato de coração, estava pálida e com círculos arroxeados ao redor dos seus olhos, mas ainda assim linda.

Vi as cicatrizes em seu braço de sua tentativa de suicídio anterior, iam do pulso até o antebraço, não resisti e corri meus dedos pelas cicatrizes, quando as toquei seus olhos se abriram, foi por apenas um momento, mas que foi suficiente pra me deixar hipnotizado. Seus olhos eram de um marrom profundo, como chocolate derretido tão quentes mesmo que mergulhados em angústia e tristeza. O que poderia ter acontecido com essa mulher pra ela ter perdido todo o sentido de viver?

-Edward - estava tão distraído contemplando seu rosto que me assustei quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado, me virei pra ver quem o fazia e encontrei Carlisle na porta do quarto, ele entrou fechando a porta e se aproximou de mim.

- Vejo que já conheceu sua nova paciente.

- Sim, recebi o seu histórico a pouco, depois de uma breve olhada vim ver como ela estava.

- É uma bela jovem, não? – apenas assenti – Deve ter passado por muitos traumas pra tentar contra sua própria vida mais de uma vez.

- Sim, mas estou disposto a ajudá-la a superar todos eles.

- Não tenho duvidas disso Edward – ele botou a mão no meu ombro e deu um leve aperto - Eu estava indo avisar a família que ela vai ficar bem e que eles já podem entrar pra vê-la.

- Eu vou com você, tenho que pedir pra eles assinarem algumas autorizações de alguns exames e preciso de mais algumas informações sobre a paciente – e assim saímos do quarto pra encontrar a família.

**PoV James**

Quando eu entrei no hospital com Bella desfalecida nos meus braços e gritando por ajuda logo enfermeiros a pegaram e a colocaram em uma maca fazendo os primeiros socorros.

- Ajuda, ajuda ela, por favor – eu estava desesperado, lagrimas embaçavam a minha visão, eu não queria perder a minha irmã – uma enfermeira ou medica não sei ao certo segurou no meu braço.

- Senhor se acalme o senhor tem que nos dizer o que aconteceu com ela.

- Ela... Ela tentou se matar, eu a encontrei desmaiada com o frasco dos calmantes que ela toma quase vazio do lado dela.

- Chamem o doutor Cullen e levem ela pra uma lavagem gástrica – a enfermeira deu a ordem e se virou pra mim – agora eu preciso que o senhor vá fazer a ficha dela, daqui a pouco lhe traremos noticias – e então ela saiu por onde os outros tinham levado Bella.

Me acalmei o suficiente pra fazer o que tinha que fazer e depois fui me sentar na sala de espera, depois de poucos minutos que eu estava lá Vick chegou, ela deixou nosso filho com a vizinha e depois e veio o mais depressa possível para o hospital, quando ela se aproximou de mim eu me levantei e a abracei forte, as lagrimas que a pouco tinham secado voltaram rolar pelo meu rosto livremente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor, vai dar tudo certo, ela vai ficar bem – me agarrei com todas as forças às palavras de Vick, ela tinha que ficar bem.

Já fazia horas que nos estávamos na sala de espera do hospital, esperando que alguém viesse dar noticias sobre Bella, mas até agora nada.

Estava com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos com Vick fazendo círculos calmantes nas minhas costas.

- James – ouvi a voz suave de minha esposa e olhei pra ela, ela apontou pra alguém, quando olhei pra cima vi dois médicos se aproximando. Me levantei depressa.

- Família de Isabella Swan, certo?

- Sim doutor, meu nome é James, sou o irmão dela, como ela está?

- Carlisle Cullen e esse é Edward Masen – cumprimentei os dois com um aperto de mão - Ela vai ficar bem, nos fizemos uma lavagem gástrica, fizemos o uso de carvão mineral pra impedir que o organismo absorva a droga e agora ela está com hidratação intravenosa, em no máximo três dias ela deve ter alta.

- Eu disse que ela ia ficar bem James – Vick me deu um pequeno sorriso, e eu fiquei imensamente aliviado de saber que ela estava bem.

- E eu imagino que ela vai ser encaminhada pra um psicólogo ou psiquiatra, não é? Eu perguntei.

- Sim, esse é o motivo do Dr Masen estar aqui, ele vai ser o psiquiatra dela.

- Nos já esperávamos isso, esse procedimento não é, digamos, uma novidade – falei com amargura, lembrando que já passamos por isso antes.

- Agora se vocês quiserem vê-la, ela já está no quarto, só peço que dêem uma passada no meu consultório mais tarde, preciso que assinem algumas autorizações de exames e também preciso de mais umas informações sobre Isabella – falou o Dr Masen.

Depois de uma breve despedida, eu e Vick fomos para o quarto onde os médicos indicaram.

E eu só pude agradecer aos céus por Bella estar bem.

* * *

><p>Capitulo passado eu recebi duas reviews, que me dixaram imensamente feliz, tipo saltitando pela casa kkkkkkk<p>

então se eu tiver pelo menos quatro reviews nesse capitulo, o próximo vem mais rápido.

ahh e o próximo tem um pov da Bella ^^

bjim


	3. Chapter 3

**PoV Bella **

Hoje Victoria é quem veio me trazer o almoço e me supervisionar pra ter certeza de que eu coma, e foi o que eu fiz mesmo sem vontade, tudo pra que ela fosse embora e me deixasse sozinha.

- Bella eu vou deixar o lanche da tarde aqui e vou indo porque eu tenho que pegar Seth na casa de um coleginha, James deve vir de noite, ele só não veio agora porque ele tinha algumas coisas pra resolver na galeria – eu só assenti com a cabeça, ela se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na testa – se cuida ta – mais uma vez assenti. E enfim ela foi embora e me deixou sozinha, eu preferia assim.

Voltei para o ateliê pra voltar a tentar pintar, essa era a única coisa que me distraia. Que mantinha minha cabeça longe de tudo, mas dessa vez não funcionou. As imagens dos sonhos das ultimas noites inundaram a minha cabeça. A luz forte, o barulho ensurdecedor, o rosto dele desacordado e cheio de sangue, a voz dela me dizendo que a culpa era minha, que eu era uma inútil que só servia pra acabar com a vida de todos que eu tocava.

Em pouco tempo a tela que eu estava pintando ficou cheia de riscos pretos e lagrimas caiam do meu rosto, deixei a palheta e o pincel cair no chão e levei minhas mãos até a cabeça e fechei meus olhos com força. Eu não aguento mais.

Eu precisava acabar com isso, e só tinha um jeito. Fui até onde James guardava os remédios, como sempre a gaveta estava trancada, fui à cozinha alguma coisa pra abrir a gaveta, mas não encontrei nada, desde minha ultima tentativa frustrada de acabar com essa agonia James tinha tirado tudo que ele considerasse perigoso e que eu pudesse usar contra mim mesma, então fui até o ateliê ver se encontrava algo que servisse, acabei achando uma das minhas espátulas que poderia servir. Forcei a gaveta até que ela abriu, não foi fácil, mas eu consegui. Peguei os calmantes e um copo com água na cozinha e fui para o quarto, me sentei na cama e tomei quase todos os comprimidos do frasco, depois me deitei na cama. Agora era só esperar o fim.

. . .

Senti meu braço formigar, abri meus olhos e vi um lugar todo branco virei à cabeça para o lado onde senti meu braço formigar e vi um anjo. Lindo. Olhos verdes como esmeraldas e cabelos de uma cor incomum, totalmente desarrumado. Então era isso, eu consegui, só não esperava ir para o céu.

. . .

Havia um bipe irritante por perto.

Eu me sentia fraca, meus olhos e meus braços estavam pesados. Com algum esforço eu abri meus olhos e fui atingida por uma luz forte, pisquei algumas vezes até me acostumar com a luz e me deparei com um teto branco, olhei ao redor e vi um monte de aparelhos, de onde o bipe irritante saia, que estavam ligados a mim por fios. Com isso me dei conta de que eu estava em um hospital, fechei meus olhos e suspirei, eu sou, definitivamente, uma inútil como ela dizia, nem acabar com minha própria vida eu consigo.

Virei à cabeça para o lado e vi James, ele segurava minha mão, estava dormindo sentado em uma cadeira com a cabeça apoiada na cama.

James acordou algum tempo depois quando eu mexi minha mão

- Que bom que a você acordou maninha – ele disse antes de bocejar e esfregar os olhos – eu fiquei tão preocupado – ele pegou minha mão que eu tinha afastado e deu um beijo.

Eu não queria que ele se preocupasse, eu não queria que ele me salvasse, eu não queria que ele nem ninguém cuidassem de mim. Eu só queria morrer, porque ele não entendia isso, eu não quero mais ficar aqui.

Se minha vida algum dia teve sentido, ele se foi no dia que ele morreu, então eu não queria ficar mais nesse mundo, não sem ele.

- Só me diz que você não falou nada pro Charlie – falei com os olhos fechados.

- Não, não contei de nada pra ele.

- Menos mal – suspirei – quando é que eu vou poder ir embora daqui? – olhei pra ele

- Em dois ou três dias – ele ficou quieto por alguns minutos depois continuou – você sabe o que acontece agora não é Bella? – infelizmente eu sabia, teria que enfrentar um psiquiatra ou um psicólogo, eu não sou louca, eu só não quero mais viver. Que droga!

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas antes que eles transbordassem uma enfermeira entrou com o meu café da manhã,então eu me controlei. James também saiu pra comer alguma coisa e disse que depois ia procurar o psiquiatra que iria ser responsável por mim.

E a única coisa que eu queria agora era sair desse hospital.

* * *

><p>Gente desculpa pela demora, eu disse que se tivesse as quatro reviews eu postava mais rápido, mas infelizmente não deu.<p>

Ok, acho que esse capitulo não esclarece muita coisa né? kkkkkkkk

Mas eu garanto que o próximo vai revelar mais coisas sobre a Bella.

Muito obrigada pra quem me deixou review, quem favoritou e colocou a fic em alerta.

Vocês me fizeram muito feliz! ^^

ah pra quem não tem conta no ff me add no orkut que eu vo avisar la quando tiver capitulo novo on, o link ta no meu perfil

bjuu


End file.
